Blow Out the Candles
by Lex Complex
Summary: How many ways can you say "Happy Birthday"? (Other characters included. Birthday-themed drabble collection.)


**AN**: I can't hear or say "Happy Birthday" anymore without thinking of Bossun's past. Yeah, I'm weird like that. This "story" isn't all about Bossun and Tsubaki, though.

This is my first Sket Dance fic, and it's a collection of short drabbles about how I picture some of the Sket Dance characters celebrating birthdays. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Tsubaki Sasuke and Fujisaki Yusuke**

How many times does this make? Four, maybe five? Yet they don't seem to get tired of watching their idiot dad and their beautiful mom acting like kids, greeting them "Happy Birthday". Far from being hypnotized or possessed, they simply have this urge to burn a year's worth of images of their parents into their minds. At least until their next birthday comes along, then they'll probably do the same thing. This might be the only time Yusuke feels comfortable putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and letting the latter cry his heart out.

You can't be lonely when you're alone, so they choose this time to be lonely together. At least until the sun rises, then they'll probably pretend this never happened.

**Usui Kazuyoshi and Usui Masafumi**

The one time that Kazuyoshi dares to speak is during his late brother's birthday, and even then, between his bated breath and chaotic emotions, he just doesn't recognize his own voice anymore. "Happy Birthday, Switch" catches in his throat , as if the very words are afraid to step out. He lights some incense and offers his prayers, trying to shove aside the memories threatening to resurface. He takes a candle, lights it, and places it on the slice of shortcake he bought from the bakery. He greets Masafumi in his own voice one last time before blowing out the flame. A column of smoke rises towards the sky, a frail thread linking his feelings to his brother.

From his laptop, Masafumi's voice softly says, "Thank you, An-chan," and the current Switch knows the cake's going to taste like tears now.

**Kibitsu Momoka**

"Happy Birthday" isn't exactly part of Momoka's song repertoire, but when she's celebrating her birthday in a sold-out, filled-to-the-brim concert hall, she might as well sing it and sing it well. Truth be told, she still finds it a bit daunting to be surrounded by a sea of strangers. But when she picks out a certain bespectacled boy's face in the crowd, lip-synching to the words rolling off her tongue, her heart feels light and there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

**Katou Kiri and Kihara**

Kiri has long since woken up from the nightmare of his middle school life, but there's one day in every year when he doesn't mind closing his eyes again. This takes him back to when his hair was still black and his ninja skills had yet to find a purpose.

Bullying has reduced Kihara to a shut-in, and Kiri, desperate and filled with guilt, pays him a visit during his birthday, with nothing but the clothes on his back and a sincere wish in his heart. No cake, no presents, and no long-winded speeches—Kihara didn't need any of that, he figured. Kihara just needed to know someone still cared about him.

Kiri might have already known that he wouldn't open the door, but it didn't make it any less painful. Kiri sits leaning against it, and, through the cold wood, he can almost feel Kihara's back against his, for he silently knows his friend is sitting the same way. He wants to say a lot of things, apologize for a lot more, but the only thing that leaves his trembling lips is a song—a ninja clan lullaby his mother used to sing him.

Kiri hopes it would help someone who probably hadn't slept peacefully in a long time.

**Misora Remi (Onee-san) and Chuuma Tetsuji**

Being over thirty makes a man indifferent towards his own birthday. The same can be said of Chuu-san, who, by now, has long since abandoned the annual celebration. But being engaged to a woman who lives for the moment, he finds himself having to go back to the tedious tradition.

It's not as bad as it sounds unless you have a wife-to-be who's clumsier than a ghost with hands made of pompoms. Remi just happens to fit the description perfectly, and it's one of the great mysteries of the world how she could mistake vinegar for sugar as she's baking him a cake. He could have easily thrown it away, but he's a man who could at least appreciate the effort she put into it. So he ends up making excuses to eat the whole thing himself, saving his daughter, Suzu, and Remi from a serious case of the tummyache.

When even a whole bottle of _sake_ couldn't wash the taste off his mouth, and when the inside of his stomach starts feeling like a blender, he asks Remi for some antacids. She pops two tablets in a glass of water and he chugs it down. A few seconds later, the pain recedes, but only because his mind finds something else to worry about.

Remi gasps and almost drops the dish she's washing. "Oh no, I shrink my wave gym the demoisturizing frog!"

"Dad, Onee-san says she thinks she gave you the demotivating drug," Suzu dutifully translates.

"I don't care anymore. An old man like me should just dry up and die!"

**Enigman and Quecchon**

When Eni needs his mask to consult the Sket-dan, it's obvious he's having love problems again. It's even more obvious when he's being roundabout and asking them silly questions. "Here's a riddle for you! What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?"

Himeko's not in the mood for his antics today, and she quickly brandishes her stick. "That would be you if you don't' get to the point already!"

Not very fond of physical pain, for he was more a nazochist than a masochist, Eni strips off his mask and reverts to his meek self. "You see, it's Quecchon's birthday tomorrow, and I'm planning on surprising her when she comes to the club room. But..."

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"What if she comes in before I'm done putting up the streamers? Then I'll probably fall off the ladder in surprise and hurt myself, but I'll crawl over to the table anyway to get the party poppers. But then I'll have trouble with them and I'll end up spraying confetti all over her face. Then she'll probably get mad and walk off. I'll take the cake and chase after her, but then I'll slip on a random banana peel and fall face-first into the cake. Then she'll turn around and tell me she doesn't like strawberry flavor. What should I do, Bosshuton?"

Words fail the Sket-dan. Knowing Eni, all of this will likely come true.

**Usami Hani and Bunny**

Boys are like the plastic ends of shoelaces, or the "u" in "colour", or the ¥1 coin. Or at least Usami thinks so. This mindset makes it hard for the Student Council members to hold a surprise party for her. Mimorin's suggestion to redecorate the office like the girl's bathroom isn't exactly helping, either. They resort to (once again) having Tsubaki and Kiri dress as girls. The androphobic Usami happily plays along until Sasuko's wig gets knocked off when (s)he bumps into her during a round of "Pin the tongue on the chameleon".

This, of course, is Bunny's cue to crash the party. "How about you pin that tongue on me, Pres?"

* * *

**AN (yes, again): **Sorry about mixing sentimental stuff with the not-so-serious randomness. I didn't know how to classify the latter, so I just put it under "Humor" even though they're not funny at all. Anyway, how did you guys find it? Please leave a review, if you don't mind. I'd really appreciate it. :)

I actually wanted to put more characters, but I didn't know how to make them fit the birthday theme (e.g. Roman, Shinzou, Yuuki, the Pocket-dan, etc.). And if I put the gesu Cherry here, I'll have to change the rating. :D


End file.
